kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Groundshaker
The Groundshaker is an Emblem Darkheart fought in the Pride Lands campaign of "Kingdom Hearts II - An Empire of Dreams". It is a Living Bone/Shaman combo that was created from a shard of the Malefic Black Crystal, the heart of the late tyrant Scar, and a few specks of contaminated blood stolen from the true king Simba by the mad scientist Doctor Caliostro and his deranged servant Mad Dog on orders from Scar's widow Zira so that she can create a perfect ghostly mook replica of her master in an elaborate revenge scheme to demoralize Simba and then kill him at his lowest point so that she can then step in and bring back her true king as ruler of the Pride Lands. However, once Zira's scheme is exposed by Taran and Ariel, the mad lioness angrily uses the dark side of the Force to begin spawning hordes of clones of the Ghost Scar, merging them together to create the Groundshaker and ally with its more intelligent Shaman half to destroy the kingdom out of rage and spite. Story An Empire of Dreams Appearance The Groundshaker is a titanic Darkheart reminiscent of a Shaman and Living Bone. The Living Bone analogue has a body almost completely covered in grass, moss, and other plant life, to the point that several trees have grown on it. Each of its legs are yellow with brown armor on them, with white designs decorating the armor. Its feet are steel blue, and each sports three skeletal toes. Its skull is grey with angular, white designs on it and several bent, red horns all around it. Depending on the way its head is turned, it has two different faces; one looks slightly downward and has large, curved tusks lined by spikes, and the other looks slightly upward and has curved horns lined by spikes. Both heads share the same yellow, spiral eyes. The Shaman analogue is also covered in foliage, albeit to a lesser extent than its companion, and is not always visible. While still massive, it is smaller than the "Living Bone" and rides on its back. It has grey skin, red claws, and four pairs of arms; the lower pair being smaller than the upper one. Unlike its steed, the "Shaman" has three faces, as it wears a special mask that periodically twists upside down over the main face on its neck. One face has gold horns, a curled, yellow "mustache", and a jagged mouth that smiles slightly. The other has a dull green "mustache" and a mouth that frowns slightly. The last is a plain black, sporting two yellow eyes. Both faces of the mask are white, have eyes with spiral pupils, and a green crest decorating its sides. The Groundshaker has four Darkheart emblems on its body in total; one on each of the "Living Bone's" foreheads, and one on each of the "Shaman's", except for the neck. Attack Patterns and Strategy Gallery Landquaker.png|The Landquaker - The Groundshaker upgraded with Chaos magic by Dominion XIII Category:Villains Category:Scar's Cult Category:Darkhearts Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Servants of Chernabog Category:Echthroi Category:Giants Category:Illusionists Category:Darkness Users Category:Pyrokinesis Users Category:Earthbenders Category:Ghosts Category:Half Member of The Hellfire Organization